Someone to Love
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: MINTxOC. Mint was left all alone. Her friends left and her care-taker died. Now 18, she's found someone to love and she doesn't even know it. Side-couples: KxI ZxP PxT
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo: Wait...hold up! You're writing a fanfic about Minto?**

**Haruko: ...Is that a problem..**

**Kish: You hate her!**

**Haruko: -tilts head in thought- hmmm but it's fun to mess with her future and turn her into someone that I do like. I mean if she wasn't so stuck-up I might've liked her...I don't like Ichigo either.**

**Ichigo: What? Why?**

**Haruko: Um...haven't you noticed? I make you emo or gothic in like every fanfic. **

**Ichigo: I haven't done anything for you to hate me!**

**Haruko: Welllll...You really girly and a total bitch. You're even more annoying than me! That's like hardcore annoying because I'm pretty f*cking annoying but I'm annoying in a good and funny way. You're annoying in like a **_**'Oh my gods, I'm going to slap this bitch if she doesn't shut the hell up!'**_** kind of way...Plus you turned down Kisshu! A super hot and sexy alien! To add more to that, you turned down Kisshu for Aoyama! Do you now how much it pisses me off when I see you all googly eyes over that tree-hugging bastard, who will most likely become a wife beater? I actually (on accident)backslapped my brother who was sitting behind me. -huff huff- Sorry, well not really. I just go on TMM rants alot. That show really make me mad. Every girl on there is a totallll bitch. It's irratating.**

**Ichigo: -slowly backs up- Kisshu d-doesn't deserve my love..**

**Haruko: -glare- It's the other way around. You don't deserve Kisshu's love.**

**Kish: -high five-**

**Mint: Let's just get on with the story before Haruko goes nuts.**

Mint was laying, curled up on her bed, thinking about EVERYTHING. It's been eight years since the aliens left. Ichigo moved to a small town in the U.S with a friend, Mint received a text message every now and then. Lettuce got married and had a kid, a little green-haired girl. Zakuro was busier than ever and never had time for Mint. Pudding was the only one who still lived in Tokyo. Pudding was waiting for the aliens return. Mint was just...being Mint. Sitting in her house watching movies that Zakuro starred in and going outside to talk to the birds. Of course she did ballet but she never really cared. Her house-keeper died when Mint was eighteen so the mansion was left with Mint and Mint alone.

Mint sighed as she got up off her light blue bed and walked over to the window. It was daytime and the sun was behind the clouds. Birds were laying on her roof, chirping away. "_Mint! Come out here Mint! It's so nice and warm!"_, the blue bird chirped. The red, yellow bird agreed. Mint sighed and slid her window up. The bird was right, as soon as she opened the window, she felt the air grow warm and inviting. She put her leg out and pulled herself through the window. She stood on the window seal and managed to crawl up a few stories to the huge squared roof. It was covered in tiny rocks, which were called gravel. Mint sat down, not really bothered by the tiny rocks. She saw the two birds, that called her out, fly over to her and landed near her feet.

One of the them was mostly red but it had a bright yellow chest. It's black beady eyes looked at Mint with such curiousity. The other bird had blue feathers that were tinted with white. It's brown-ish beady eyes looked over a few feet beside Mint. Mint had already gave them names. The red bird; Kiwi. The blue bird; Berrii.

Berrii chirped, "_Oi, Mint! Isn't that you're secret book?_" Mint blushed a dark red and scrambled up to get the book. She slid on the gravel underneath her and face-planted the roof. She got up, blushing darker than before, and picked up the book holding it tightly to her chest. Kiwi laughed. Berrii just rolled its eyes at Mint.

"Shut up, Kiwi! It's NOT funny. It was just an accident! It's not like anyone can come up here! ...Except for the aliens, but they live on another planet." Mint fell onto her back, still holding the book to her chest. "I wish I had an alien to love..." Mint sighed, thoughtfully.

Berrii turned its little head toward Mint and said, "Maybe they'll come back."

"Yeah, well, even if they did, Taruto has Pudding, Pai has...Zakuro, and K-K-Kisshu has Ichigo." She frowed at the last part. She always had a crush on the green-haired alien even though she never showed it. She was good at hiding her feelings. She knew that was not exactly healthy. She never liked showing her feelings. In the end she might get hurt, that was what she was most afraid of. She never wanted to get hurt like last time. The time Zakuro rejected her and the Mews. That hurt like hell. She never wanted to feel that kind of pain...emotional pain. She took it harder than the other Mews, with all the moping and stuff.

Her phone rang from inside the house, startling her from her thoughts. She jumped up and crawled down to her window with her book in her teeth, stepping inside. She half-ran to her bed and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

The sqeaky girly voice that belonged to none other then Ichigo, answered her back with a cheerful, "Hey, Mint! What's up?"

"Um, nothing much...why?"

"Because, I was just wondering, since you're rich and everything, if you could take a plane and come over to my apartment?" Another girls voice was heard in the background,_ "OUR APARTMENT!"_

Mint sighed, "Sure, why not? When do you want me to come over?"

"Hmmm, Is tomorrow okay for you?", Ichigo asked

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything better to do..."

Ichigo laughed, "AW! Thanks Mint! Call me when you get here, Kay?"

"Whatever, bye."

"Peace!"

Mint sighed again and shut her phone. She secretly smiled and fell onto her bed. She sighed happily and snuggled into her pillow. "I can't wait to see her. I miss human contact." Mint chuckled under her breath. She quickly jumped out of her bed and smacked her forehead against another. Whoever it was, she fell on top of him\her. The person under her was obviously male. He had short blue-sh black hair. His eyes were dark blue color. What caught most of her attention was his elf ears. "Who the hell are you?" She paused, "You're an alien..."

She punched him in the face. "Why are you in my room?" She was about to punch him again but her held his hands up in front of his pale face. "Ahhh, stop! M-My name is Shiro! Please calm down! I'm here with others that you might know. Please just calm down!" Mint backed off of him and looked to her right. Oh. Shit.

**Haruko: Yes this was an idea of mine... ;3**

**Mint: Don't tell me...I'm going to end up with that jerk, Shiro.**

**Haruko: You haven't even got to know himmm. Anyways you should be happy! I made you LESS lonley.**


	2. Chapter 2 Short, sorry!

**Haruko: ^w^**

**Kish: Why are so happy?**

**Haruko: Cause, I OWNED YOU! (Another story *sweatdrop*) AAAAND My order of mangas came in today!**

**Kish: Oh? What did ya get?**

**Haruko: Toyko Mew Mew Volume 6, FLCL Volume 1, FLCL Volume 2, Soul Eater Volume 8, Soul Eater Volume 10, Soul Eater Volume 11, Cowboy BeBop Volume 1, Cowboy Bebop Volume 2, D.N Angel Volume 1, plus the Cowboy BeBop Anime Guides!**

**Ichigo: That much?**

**Haruko: T.T What? I'm obsessed with manga! It's not my fault!**

**Mint: It is..**

**Haruko: Whatever! Let us begin :D Also sorry for the shortness! My brother, as always, shares a laptop with me .**

Mint looked to her right and saw the three aliens. Kish was grinning wickedly. Tart was looking out the window but his body was facing Mint and Shiro. Pie looked like her didn't care, At All. Mint narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, Kish, Tart, Pie, and..other guy?"

Kish laughed, "We felt like coming back and visiting the Mew Mews, but you see..I can't seem to find my Kitten!" He pouted after he said that.

Mint looked down, "So, you're still in love with _her_..?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Eh?"

"N-Nothing!" She waved her hands in front of her face and sighed, calming down. "She moved to America with..uh..some girl named Kim..? I..think.."**(I got that name from Scott Pilgrim..I very much want to name someone Sonic in this fic! Random moment within a random moment within another random moment, YAYY! *Mint covers her hand over Haruko's mouth and drags her of the stage*)**

If Kisshu had a drink in his mouth, it would have spit out everywhere. "W-What?"

Tart grinned, "So the hag's into girls now?"

Shiro patted Kisshu's shoulder, laughing. "Sucks for you, Kisshu!"

Mint made a face of disgust, "SHE'S NOT GAY, YOU BAKA'S! They're roommates!"

Kish breathed out in relief, "GOOD!"

She face-palmed and sat back onto her bed. Shiro examined her. She looked like a emotional mess right now.

"Can you guys leave now? I'm in a need of my afternoon tea.." She stood up and walked over to her door. She turned her head back slightly and glared. "Go."

Shiro shivvered and whispered to hisself as he teleported, "She's scary! But, maybe she's jus' lonely! I know! I'll be her friend! I mean, it helped Kisshu when he came back all sad!"

Mint looked at the ground sadly as she walked down her stairs to the kitchen. '_I love Kisshu, but he still loves that cat-with-no-brains! Damn it! I need to get over that jerk! I know! I'll go out with someone! Like that kid who keeps sending me flowers!_' A maid with long red hair and green eyes was waiting at the bottom of the steps for Mint. "Mint-sama, here is another wrapping of flowers from that nice little boy!"

The maid handed the wrapped up flowers to Mint. "Oh..okay. Thank you, Rose.", Mint murmured

The girl, known as Rose, smiled and waved her hand alittle. "No problem, Mint-sama!" Mint smiled back and stepped around the maid.

**Haruko: Yes, I'll end it right HERE!**

**Mint: See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MewHaruko: T.T**

**Kisshu: What's wrongggg? D:**

**MewHaruko: I'm watching **_**Marley & Me**_** and Marley died! It's so sad! ToT**

**Kisshu: Awweeee! *hugs***

**MewHaruko: *hugs back* Kissshuuuuuu I love youuu**

**Kisshu: WHAT?**

**MewHaruko: Hm? WHAT! EVERYONE LOVES YOU! Don't be so suprised!**

**Lumpy Space Princess: *wipes tears with a tissue while watching Marley slowly die* Oh my glob! This is so lumping sad, you guys!**

**MewHaruko: You aren't even in TMM! You're in ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Lumpy Space Princess: Whatever!**

**MeHaruko: OH! One thing I'm forgeting! Actually two! ONE, Shiro is a kind of person who puts other peoples problems in front of hisself, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. TWO, Listen to the song called **_**Perfectly Flawed by Otep!**_** Amazing band! Anyways, ENJOY~!**

Mint put the last of her clothes into her travel bag with a exaughsted sigh. She'd been packing all day, finding some lost blouses, talking to Kiwi and Berii, losing her track of time. She was already an hour late for her plan and hasn't even left the mansion. She sighed again, she'd have to tell Ichigo she would be arriving the next day because of a delay. Mint picked up the phone and dialed Ichigo's number. Before pressing _SEND_, a voice behind her made her jump, "Whatcha doin', Birdie?"

Mint groaned and tilted her head to the side to find Kisshu and Shiro. "Nooooone of your damn bussiness!" She said with a roll of her eyes as she snapped the locks on her bag shut. Kisshu pouted which made Mint's eye twitch. '_So...cute! Ahhh~!_' She thought blushing.

Shiro raised an eyebrow before grinning in realization. '_Mint is in love with Kisshu but ... Kisshu is in love with Ichigo! I think I found a love triangle to fix!_'

"Pwease tell me, Birdie-saaaann!" Kisshu whined, using all of his cuteness to illuminate her. Shiro mentally scolded Kisshu. '_She'll fall for him even more if he does that! Baka!_' Shiro thought.

"Okay, Okay! I'm going to visit Ichigo!" Mint yelled, unaware of Shiro's strangely huge grin. Her blush was vibrant on her cheeks. '_Why does this happen to me?_' She thought, sighing deeply as Kisshu whooped and jumped in excitement. "Why are you so excited? You aren't tagging along! I'm already late for my plane anyways!" Mint said, crossing her arms like a stubborn child.

Kisshu frowned. "I could teleport you there! Please? I really want to see my Koneko-chan! Please, Mint-saaaan?" He begged, making Mint bite her lip.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, whatever! Just don't tackle her when you see her." Mint grumbled stubbornly. She had a feeling everything was going to be a huge wreck. Sighing for the tenth time in five minutes, Mint grabbed her bag as Kisshu held a blue bubble in his hand. "Where to?" He asked.

"Virginia Beach, Virginia. Hampton Hotel, room 408." Mint said, watching as he threw the bubble into the air. Kisshu grabbed her arm and went in the teleportation hole after Shiro.

The image of Mint's room faded from sight. She took a sharp inhale as a new image of a hotel hall appeared. She let out a breath, gasping. Kisshu had already let her go, waiting for her to catch her breath.

Mint growled and knocked on the white door. The paint was chipped in several places, Mint wondered what it was like inside.

"COMING!" A voice Mint has heard many times over the phone, said. The door swung open. A girl with short orange hair and silver eyes stood in the doorway, a tooth brush hanging from her mouth. She looked like she just woke up.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "ICHIGO! DOOR! NOW!" Then the girl walked away replaced by a red haired cat mew.

"Mint!" Ichigo squealed as she attacked Mint in a hug. "Mint, Mint, Miiiinttt! I missed youu!"

Mint laughed awkwardly as Kisshu cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Ichigo. "K-K-K-K-..." Ichigo stuttered before attacking him into a feirce hug. "KISSHU~!"

Mint blushed and looked down, not wanting to look at them. It disgusted her to the fullest.

She heard them talk for a while and then heard something that made her heart hurt worse than anything. Her eyes widened. "I love you, Koneko-chan.." Mint heard Ichigo giggle.

"I-I...I think, I love you too..Kisshu-kun." That was it. Mint couldn't take it. Tears spilled from her eyes and she turned towards the stairway, running. "Mint! Where are you going!", She heard Ichigo yell. Mint didn't turn back. She just had to get out of there. She had to..

Her heart was beating rapidly when she reached the boardwalk.

Mint looked over at the beach. The waves were medium sized. Alot of people were standing out in bathing suits. Some caught a glance at the heartbroken girl but resumed what they were doing.

'_They are all so happy... I want to be happy too.._' Mint thought as she sat against a palm tree, facing the beach, outside of Dairy Queen. She raised her knees to her chest and sobbed into them. "I knew this was going to be horriable. Now they are going to ask why I ran away. ...I should have kept my emotions in check. God..." Mint grummbled.

"No they won't."

Mint's head flew up to see Shiro sitting beside her. "What did you say?" Mint asked in a harsh tone but her voice cracked. Failing to sound dominant she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I said, _No they won't_." Shiro responded, looking straight ahead. His blue-black hair swayed in the summer breeze. He had a slight smile on his face, sort of smug.

Mint blushed. "How would you even know? I ran away without saying anything!", Mint exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Shiro caught her hand and she faced him. He was looking at her too. He closed in and Mint squeezed her eyes shut. '_No!_'

"No. They. Won't." Shiro said in her ear, with a serious tone, and resumed looking at the glittering waves, never letting go of her hand. Mint opened her eyes, her blush vibrant on her cheeks. They sat in a comfortable silence until Mint swiped her hand away.

"I don't need you here! Go away!" Mint said, crossing her arms.

Shiro glanced at her then back at the beach waves. "Calm down. It's better than being alone, am I right?" He smirked, showing a fang. That reminded Mint of Kisshu's smirk that she fell in love with. She blushed and looked down.

"Whatever. I'm only staying for a little while anyways."

**MewHaruko: Is it gooooood? **

**Mint: NO**

**Kisshu: YEEEEESSSS**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOO!**

**Shiro: O.O Ummm yes? No?**

**MewHaruko: LOL Hey! You guys should watch Hatsune Miku live! I cried alittle when I saw that video! :'D**

**REVIEW**

**CHILDREN**

**LMAO**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
